There has conventionally been known the method of forming a polarizing film in such manner that an aqueous solution (a coating liquid) including a lyotropic liquid crystal compound and water is applied to a substrate, dried and orientated thereon.
The polarizing film thus made from the aqueous solution including a lyotropic liquid compound can reduce its film thickness significantly in comparison with a widely used polarizing film formed by staining polyvinyl alcohol with iodine. Therefore, usefulness of it is highly expected.